Whispers in the Shadows
by HoNeYnSwEeTs
Summary: Summary: Hermione’s life had never been perfect, even though she puts up a fake façade that her life is. Draco’s life is barely near perfect, even though he puts up the act that he is. Every night, Hermione and Draco have dreams about their past, and thei
1. Default Chapter

Whispers in the Shadows

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I WISH I DID, THOUGH

Summary: Hermione's life had never been perfect, even though she puts up a fake façade that her life is. Draco's life is barely near perfect, even though he puts up the act that he is. Every night, Hermione and Draco have dreams about their past, and their past could be the key to the future.

PS Also, in every chapter, there will be a Green Day song, so I will say what song it is before the chapter begins. This chapters song is: "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Fate

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone**

She ran as fast as she could down the street Her brown frizzy hair was flying as she ran. Her jeans were ripped, and her shirt sleeves were cut. She had red oozing cuts all over her arms, and she had a fresh black eye. All of those dreams, moments, memories were passing in her head. This was not how her life was supposed to turn up like. She was supposed to have the perfect life, to be a role model to other people, to help others, to have a life everyone dreamed of. Fate did not take that path. Her life was filled with scars, thinking of suicide, bruises, and her soul had absolutely no hope.

It was when her father had been murdered in a shooting. He was walking to the store on the corner of her street when it had all happened. She even heard it. The bullet sounds were still in her mind like a film, and it kept rolling over and over. She could never forget that night when he had died.

Her mother was absolutely devastated. She wouldn't even come to the funeral. All she did was that she locked herself in her bedroom every single night and would cry herself to sleep.

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

She was also like that, and she knew it. Every night she would mope of the death of her father, but after a while, she got used to it. When her mother went grocery shopping, she brought back something other then food. She brought another man.

**I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...**

He seemed really nice at first. He bought her mother everything she could ever wish for, and he bought things for her, too. Her room was filled with new things, new furniture, posters of her favorite band, new c.d's, everything. She could never figure out what went wrong, though. One night, he just came home drunk and took it out on her and her mother.

**My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone **

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

Her mother forgave him, just that once, and he promised that he would never to it again. She and her mother believed him, because she was supposedly a "sweet, caring guy" as her mother put it. It did stop, too. When he proposed to her mother, asking her to marry him, she agreed. That's when it started again.

**I'm walkin down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone**

He came home every night from a club smelling like alcohol and beer. Every night, he would lounge on the couch, drinking more and more beer and then he would come up to her room and while she was sleeping, he would either hit her unconscious or rape her. Approximately, she counted about 12 times that she was raped. He was considerate enough to at least wear a condom so she didn't become pregnant.

**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
And know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

Her mother knew nothing about this because she worked late shift. She was, however, curious why he was acting different, and was suspicious of the red stains left on her white sheets. Another year passed, and that's when her mother decided to work early shift so she could be home at night. That's when she found out what he was doing to her daughter.

He was not imformed that she would be coming home at night. During a rape to her daughter, her mother walked in and was horrified of what she saw. She did not believe what happened. She thought it was simply a dream.

**I walk alone  
I walk alone **

I walk alone  
I walk a...

She changed her schedule back to night shift, and the beatings when on and on for her. Sometimes it went so far that she was barely breathing. One night, when he didn't come back till' 1:00AM, she decided that she had to get away. Tomorrow. Before it went too far.

**My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone **

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

She did it, too. When he went out, her bags were already packed, and she ran to the only place where she was safe. And that was with Severus Snape, her uncle.

Yes, she only found out about this a few months back. Her mother's sister, Andrea whom was a witch, married him and then she died from a very high fever. Her mother told her the story, and she was shocked, to say the least, but happy because she knew she had a shoulder to cry on when things went wrong. He knew nothing about what was happening to her, and even when he wrote to her, asking how she was, she never replied his letters.

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a... **

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone

She broke into a pace now, eager to get to Diagon Alley before nightfall so she could apparate to Hogwarts, her true home. That was where she felt like she was belonged. She finally found the pub which could get her to Diagon Alley. She touched the bricks with her wand, and it led her into Diagon Alley.

She went into a few shops, asking if they owned a fireplace where she could floo to Hogwarts, but none of them had one, until she went to Madame Kil's shop, and they owned one. She took a handful of powder, and in one clear breath, she called, "Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

And nobody would think that she was Hermione Granger.

Please REVIEW!


	2. Cry

Whispers in the Shadows

Disclaimer: same as the one in chapter 1

Chapter 2

The Green Day song in this chapter will be "Welcome to Paradise"

Dear Mother  
Cant you hear me whining?  
It's been 3 whole weeks  
Since I have left your home  
This sudden fear has left me trembling  
Cuz now it seems that I am out here on my own  
& I'm feelin so alone

In a few moments, I was at Hogwarts, and gosh have I missed it. Looking around, I found that everything was the same as always. Wasting no time, I ran up the steps with the luggage at my hands to the grand door, and relived the joy of being in Hogwarts. Once I was inside, I shrunk my trunk so it could fit in my pocket and ran down to the dungeons, even thought the aching pain in my legs told me otherwise.

Pay attention to the cracked streets & the broken homes  
Some call it slums some call it nice  
I wanna take you through a wasteland I like to call my home  
Welcome to paradise

Shivering, I walked towards Severus's private quarters. I finally reached the brown oak door, and knocked loudly. I looked at the paintings in the hallway. There was a vampire with a witch fighting it, and it was highly amusing when I heard loud footsteps coming towards the door. He finally opened the door, ready to yell at someone whom was bothering him at the hour when he realized who it was.

A gunshot rings out at the station  
Another urchin snaps & left dead on his own  
It makes me wonder why I'm still here  
For some strange reason it's now feelin like my home  
& I'm never gonna go

"Oh my God, come inside, come inside! What happened to you?" he said, clearly worried that his niece was injured in such a state. Getting accustomed to the surroundings, I sat down on the black leather couch and got comfortable, knowing that her uncle was going to ask many questions.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked politely. "Yes please, can I have some tea?"

"Do you want sugar or no?"

"One teaspoon please" I replied. He went off to get the drinks while I looked around his quarters. Mostly green and black, no surprise there. After all, he was a true Slytherin at heart.

Pay attention to the cracked streets & the broken homes  
Some call it slums some, call it nice  
I wanna take you through a wasteland I like to call my home  
Welcome to paradise

He came back with two mugs, and I took a sip quickly, but something didn't taste right. All the sudden, I realized what it was; 'truth semen', a commanding potion. When you drink the potion, when somebody asks a question, you automatically answer the truth without thinking of what you are going to say.

"Who did this to you?" Severus asked, getting strait down to the point.

"Josh Stallion" I answered automatically.

"Who is Josh Stallion?"

"My stepfather"

"What did he do to you?"

Knowing I couldn't fight back, I said,

"He beat me"

"Did he do anything else?"

"Yes"

"What did he do?"

This was the question I was dreading.

"I was raped"

"How many times?"

"12"

Dear Mother  
Can you hear me laughing?  
It's been 6 whole months  
Since I have left your home  
It makes me wonder why I'm still here  
For some strange reason it's now feelin like my home  
& I'm never never gonna go

That's when I completely broke down. I flung my arms around Severus's neck, and cried, not caring what he thought at the moment. I was broken and I knew it. I was emotionally and physically abused all my life and it just jumped right in front of me, like the bullet and my father. The realization I felt was so full of remorse that I just had to try and let it go. Severus soothed me by rubbing my back and saying things like "it's all right" and "don't you cry". I cried all night.

Pay attention to the cracked streets & the broken homes  
Some call it slums, some call it nice  
I wanna take you through a wasteland I like to call my home  
Welcome to paradise  
Paradise....

How was it? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK!


End file.
